


rest stop

by PlaidLove



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: post canon/pwp. a missing chapter from "roads we lead" but not necessary to read





	rest stop

**Author's Note:**

> robin is bigender and dfab. thanks for coming to my ted talk.

Robin took such a delight in undressing Frederick; it was as if he was like an unexpected gift every time and they couldn't help but draw out the unwrapping to savor him _properly_. And tonight, in a guest room at Maribelle’s manor, it was no different. They had been a tangle of limbs and wet opened mouthed kisses on the bed ever since the door had closed behind them and now Robin, straddling Frederick’s middle - gods with his waist it was like straddling a horse - they could finally begin.

Naturally, the ribbon was first to go. Robin slowly pulled at the tie around Frederick’s throat and grinned at how the two's frenzy had crumpled it compared to its usual neat and pressed bow. Frederick’s hands lay easily on Robin’s thighs, one fingernail pulling idly at a button on their trousers but he did not pop it open. Robin finally tugged it free and from around their husband’s collar and let it fly across the room. From the corner of Robin’s eye they watched it flutter to the floor and then smirked as Frederick’s own eyes watched it land in a messy pile.

“Frederick,” they warned. “Vacation.”

His eyebrows quirked upwards ever faintly at Robin to give them a flat and unimpressed look but Robin knew it wasn't true disapproval. Slyly, he said, “Merely thinking of the unlocked door, my dear.”

 _That_ did make Robin pause. They pressed a finger to Frederick’s sternum in a silent ‘wait’ and slid off to pad barefoot to the carved door and put the bolt into place. It wouldn't do to have an attendant walk in on them - or Naga forbid, that nosy senator’s lackey. “And here I thought you were going to chide me for making a mess.”

“A knight must always keep his quarters neat and tidy,” chimed said knight from the bed and waiting for Robin to climb back into bed. There was a hint of that devil’s grin and Robin chuckled when they swung their leg back over him to settle back down. Their thighs pressed against his sides and, as if the interruption had never happened, Robin felt the heat begin to pool once more in their groin.

They placed a hand to Frederick’s cheek and the two shared another languid kiss in the dying evening light. Thunder rumbled somewhere from the east, but neither cared. Coyly, Robin slid their hand down to mirror the other resting on Frederick’s - unfortunately clothed - plush chest and gave a light squeeze. He rewarded them with a short and sharp exhale into Robin’s mouth and they sat up to unbutton the smart brown vest and cream button down. Frederick was muscle, yes, but he was far from being lean or wiry. _Very_ far, thought Robin, pleased. They pressed a kiss to his exposed chest, just above the heart, and _cupped_ Frederick’s chest again with delight. Muscle, yes, but it was wide, had give, and oh so fun to fondle.

And very groomed, Robin’s mouth turned into another smirk against Frederick’s skin when they caught the faint prickle of hair against their mouth. Frederick had anticipated a roll in the hay and shaved, had he? (Though Robin had to admit Frederick prepared for almost everything up to a full fledged attack of wild wyvern.) Under them, Frederick’s inhaled sharply and he let out a short huff - but if it was of pleasure, anticipation, or impatience for Robin to remove his shirt they weren't quite sure.

“Sit up,” they asked, and Frederick complied.

A shock of thrill jolted through Robin when they watched Frederick’s stomach muscles ripple to easily curl up and pull at his cuffs. Shortly enough the vest and shirt joined the tie on the rug. Robin’ flung their arms around Frederick’s broad shoulders, one hand tangled in his hair, and they kissed him with a ferocious hunger. He tasted like the mint tea Maribelle had served during dinner. Soon enough the hunger turned into an ache when Frederick’s arms curled back around Robin and they both ground against one another through their trousers.

“Robin,” Frederick started, eyes dark and full of desire when they pulled apart. Robin was pleased at the tousle they had put in his hair. “I'm going to need the use of my legs, if you please.”

“Come now, Frederick,” Robin said and lightly pressed a hand to Frederick’s chest, indicating for him to lie back down again. “And deny me my favorite part?”

An eyebrow went up again as if to ask that undressing him was Robin’s _only_ favorite part but he did fall back into the sea of pillows without protest. Robin spared only a passing thought of how many of those pillows would _stay_ on the bed by the time the two of them were through.

Already Robin felt damp and sticky in their underthings, and there was a feeling if disappointment to move away from the delightful stiffness below them, but Robin shuffled back to hover over Frederick's knees and pull away his trousers.

Privately, Robin thought the tent in his drawers looked more like a tiny mountain; but they supposed there were _some_ embarrassing thoughts that were best kept to yourself. After all, they would both be saying - or rather, moaning - mortifying things soon enough. The buttons came undone, the seam and underthings tugged away, and from between Frederick's spread legs Robin could feel themself nearly drool over the half hard dick before them.

Their fingertips grazed the sliver of thigh that had also been exposed and they looked up at Frederick, who lie still but eyes as sharp as if he were awaiting a sparring match to begin.

There was a brief struggle of legs and pant legs, but then Frederick lie naked before them. An unwrapped gift ready for indulgence. Robin kneeled to put their hands on either of Frederick’s inner thighs and under their hand they felt the coil of muscle. Frederick's cock twitched in response and a grin crossed over Robin’s lips. Leaning forwards once more, Robin slid their hands over Frederick's upper thighs, hips, and to his broad middle again.

“Freddy bear,” Robin noted his eyes flicked upwards in a silent prayer, “I love you.”

The hint of long suffering vanished from Frederick’s face and he smiled. A warm, almost bashful fondness that started to spread across his face. “And I you, Rob- _in!”_

Frederick’s voice cut off into a loud involuntary moan when Robin’s mouth closed around the head of Frederick’s cock. Thick, bitter, and salty in their mouth, they licked and sucked eagerly around the length. Another moan leaked out of Frederick and the reverberations seemed to fly straight through Robin’s mouth to their groin. Their tongue curled around the tip, tasting precum, and they slowly pumped Frederick with one hand and kept his trembling thighs apart with the other.

“Robin,” Frederick gasped. Gods, he was handsome splayed out like this. Robin went down again, took him in as much as they could, and began to bob their head. The moans were stifled soon enough when Frederick put a hand to his mouth - neither could be sure how thick the walls were of their borrowed room - but audible. Robin relished each choked noise, oath, and gasp of their name.

Just when Frederick’s leg began to tremble under their hand, Robin released his cock with a lewd _pop_ and sat up. Their hand slowly pumped Frederick‘s cock - so slick, stiff, and _thick_ in their hand.

“Stars,” they breathed.

“My dear,” Frederick was flushed from head to toe, eyes partially glazed, and lips still red from smothering his pleased noises. “You spoil me.”

Robin’s heart fluttered at the sight as they got to their knees. Their hands pressed down on the mattress on either side of Frederick and they kissed him again. This time when his hands fell to Robin’s legs, he deftly pulled at the buttons along the thighs. Robin caught his tongue in their mouth and took pride in the way his hands faltered - senseless from kissing alone.

But the trousers fell away - _flew_ away once Frederick tossed them from the bed and Robin sat up to hook their fingers in the waist of their underclothes and down. Before Robin could begin to pull their mesh tunic off, Frederick’s hands wrapped around their middle and pulled them gently but firmly back to the mattress.

On their knees and with Frederick’s head pressed to their chest, Robin’s skin erupted with goosebumps. Their husband’s hands - large, calloused, and _practiced_ \- slid to cup their ass for the briefest of moments before sliding and exploring further. His left snaked up the back of Robin’s tunic, fingertips pressed against their spine and keeping them in place while the right slid down and around Robin’s thigh to cup pointedly at their groin.

Robin let out a moan of relief as Frederick’s fingers finally found their way to their pussy. His blunt fingertips slid easily over Robin’s wet folds and dipped inside as if to test their slickness. Robin, with anticipation and _giddiness_ building up inside, curled their own fingers into Frederick’s hair and let out a satisfied puff of air. Their hips rocked forwards to follow Frederick’s fingers, aching for his touch again.

And they had it. Frederick’s palm ground against their clit as his fingers - one then two - dove up into them once more. Robin swallowed a moan at the stretch of Frederick’s thick fingers, the warmth, and _gods above-_

“Frederick-” Robin gasped though Frederick's pumping and scissoring his spouse. His head lifted up to nuzzle against Robin’s chest through the fabric and his left hand slid around to slide the tunic up.

Robin had long since removed the bindings they usually wore, and Frederick’s mouth found a bare nipple to kiss and then swirl his tongue about. Deeper and deeper his fingers sank until Robin’s hips, bucking hard to meet his hand, jostled him too much to keep hold of their breast.

“Frederick,” Robin moaned again to the ceiling, hands clenched tightly in his hair. It was was a wonder Frederick’s hand didn't slip, they felt like they were _dripping_. “Gods, yes. _Yes_.”

But endurance had always been a virtue - or curse in this situation - to Frederick, and his hand came away. Robin’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of their head in frustration when the delicious friction ended. Their hands relinquished their death grip in Frederick’s hair and they dipped down to meet him in another kiss.

“My dear,” Frederick murmured to Robin. His hands came to their waist again and they felt a gentle tug down and forward. “If I may.”

“If you did not, I would scream.”

Frederick had the ghost of a smirk on his lips and his head tilt in his usual dry humor. “Perhaps I still shall soon enough."

Robin lightly slapped him about the shoulders but the jest was soon forgotten as they lowered themself down and onto their husband’s cock. The two clutched at one another as the want ebbed - if only for a heartbeat - and they were caught up in the heat and pleasure. Then Robin began rocking against Frederick, chasing that stretch and friction the moment they felt adjusted to his girth. _Fuck_ he was big.

Heavy wet sounds filled the bedroom as Robin rode their husband’s cock and Frederick bucked upwards to meet them. Robin couldn't keep the hitch in their voice from rising with each gasp and moan - deeper, faster, gods _please_ Frederick; nor could Frederick stop from groaning into Robin’s ear or chanting his spouse's name. Robin felt their ears burn but perhaps not quite as much as their leg muscles.

Or the building tension. Like building waves that rose with each _fucking_ thrust of Frederick’s cock, Robin could feel the edge coming closer and closer. “Frederick,” they gasped hoarsely, and Frederick nodded, his own eyes glazed when they met Robin’s.

But before he could respond, Robin’s head fell back sharply as they felt themself come. It came hard and fast and _gods_ Frederick was fucking them through it. Their legs burned harder than they had since their last Fanatical Fitness Hour and briefly, very briefly, Robin wondered again if this could count towards training. Instead, they called Frederick’s name. Again and again. He was everywhere and Robin felt they might burst from the rush of pleasure and affection.

Dimly they heard Frederick gasp harshly, but it was the tightening of his arms around Robin’s middle and the short heavy thrusts that tipped Robin off. Exhilaration tore through Robin and they felt the hot spurt of come inside of them before their addled mind could think of the word. The couple, shivering hard and out of breath, kept up their bucking and rocking against one another - though far from the tight sync they had just minutes prior.

Eventually, Frederick’s hand pat against Robin’s back insistently even as he struggled to form the words. He had reached his limit. Robin came to a shuddering stop in his lap and lay their head on his shoulder. Sweat dripped from them both and Robin felt pride in the way Frederick’s chest heaved to regain his breath - though they hardly faired better.

Their pussy burned with the hard earned buzz of a good fuck and goosebumps re-erupted up their spine when they felt the ooze and squish of Frederick’s seed nside. Hands on his shoulders, they slowly - near torturous - raised themself off of Frederick’s cock and smirked when he gasped deeply. Frederick made to get up before they stained the sheets but Robin put their hand to his chest.

“A moment, Frederick. I beg of you.”

He settled back down and caught Robin’s hand in his own to kiss their knuckles. And like so many times before, Robin felt pegasi take flight in their own chest. They swallowed a noise and tugged their tunic back down from where it had been bunched under their armpits.

"You need not beg, Robin,” he began lightly. But then his eyelashes fluttered and he stated at his spouse through hooded eyes. “You need but ask and I shall.”

Robin’s throat closed up and they went speechless. How had they ever been so lucky to meet this man? Instead they leaned forwards to kiss him once more. Wrapped in the comfort of a summer evening and their husband's arms, they felt good; not just from sex, but for the future ahead.

They had a good feeling about this trip.

**Author's Note:**

> fred big tiddy is the true summary


End file.
